uoxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice
The Voice (Lasg: Nac) was the sentient voice who helped and led the Dreamer into making the Universe. Later he would be antagonized by most mortals and restrained into a physical body by the Immortals. Personality When with the Dreamer, the Voice is energetic, eloquent, and empathetic; without, he is unpredictable, unemotional, and dedicated to his own self-given cause. The trauma of losing a being so close to him, alongside his belief that he is the rightful heir to the Universe drives many of his choices, usually tending to pick something that would benefit only him. History During the genesis of the Universe, the Voice was just that: a sound that called out to the Dreamer in a language they could both understand. He led the Dreamer through the process of creation and giving oneself up to create something that was new. The duo created most of the Universe until the Dreamer asked if he could make something on his own accord. The Voice allowed them to do so, creating all the stars in the universe, Lumefil, and Tenefil. Believing the Siblings had killed the Dreamer, the Voice attempted to break them apart, however, his attempts failed and he was soon overpowered into another plane of the Universe that he wouldn’t escape from until the power of universal planes dissipated, and he was able to leave. Having left his prison, he studied the Universe and its inhabitants while under disguise in order to form a fifth galaxy that he believed would undoubtedly cause unrest within the mortal and Immortal population. His attempts did not go to waste, and his fifth galaxy caused a Universal War that ran until the Immortals investigated the creation of the fifth galaxy and pinpointed the physical location of the Voice. He was put into a small, restrained, mortal-like body using the combined powers of the Immortals who confronted him and was placed in an unknown structure on a random planet in his fifth galaxy. Using the majority of his energy, he was able to contact the mortal ship mechanic Allison Shayne and tell her to amass a group of people with her as his “oracle.” Via anomalous means, the Voice was able to fully convince Allison and use her as a conduit through which his voice convinced others to join the cause. Eventually, the group managed to find and camp at the abandoned structure the Voice was held in. The Universal Security Service caught wind of the suspicious activity and raided the structure, killing the majority of the group but still didn’t have enough firepower to stop the Voice’s release. Upon his release, he thanked his releasors: Allison, Brian Allin, and Joshua. He continued to help them by destroying the fleet of USS ships and teleporting back, deeper inside the structure. In this structure, he would rest for some time and greatly expand the structure into the planet where he would collect energy from the planet’s core and plan on what he would do in the future in order to reclaim the Universe he helped to create. He occasionally went out on reconnaissance missions while disguised, gathering more information for his plans and even bringing Allison back to his temple, where he reshaped her into a servant. Many attempts by the USS and other independent groups to breach the structure and reach inside were met with failure, only getting as far as the Voice would allow them. ((not done)) Mortal Reverence Due to his lack of empathy, the stories told of his attempts to dismantle the Siblings, and his methods for accomplishing tasks, the Voice is widely regarded as the most immoral non-mortal and considered to be the evilest being in the Universe. There are people who willingly support him, however, and agree with his arguments on the ownership of the Universe. These people may range from people who merely agree with him to adoring zealots who would give their life up just to further his cause. Often in art, he is depicted as his most common form before put into a restricted body, this being an orange triangle with a wide grin and limbs made of light. Worship Due to not being a traditional Immortal, the Voice doesn’t get power from worship and instead views it as a waste of time that could be spent doing something more meaningful. Invocation The only usual way to contact the Voice is if he first contacts you. But if someone is persistent enough, they may be able to locate his physical form and contact him in this way. Relation to Immortals All Immortals hate the Voice and believes he is of no use to the Universe aside from causing unneeded chaos and changing the universal balance in hard-to-fix ways. When forced into his smaller body, the Voice made sure to attempt to never come into contact with any Immortal again. Armaments Oracles The Voice himself doesn't have any typical or formal oracles, as the Voice himself isn't a typical Immortal (if he could even be classified as one at all). Contacting the Voice is near impossible unless the person is able to locate his physical forms; instead he opts to contact people of his choosing by his own accord. The most famous and closest person contacting by the Voice was Allison Shayne. Artifacts Some who study Immortals and primordial beings claim that the entire galaxy he had created can be classified as an artifact of his, but others counter this by claiming that if his fifth galaxy can be considered an artifact of his, then the universe could be as well. Powers Being a primordial being, the Voice has many powers, once having much more than the average Immortal, but has always had less than the Dreamer. There was a point in time where the Voice had no powers at all, not even that of movement; the point in time in which he had no powers being when he was trapped in a prison-like plane of existence by the Siblings. One power that he has consistently had (aside from during the aforementioned scenario) was the ability to telepathically speak with people across the universe, though the amount of energy that this would take differed. Primordial Form Before and after being entrapped in a mortal-like body, the Voice was able to create and destroy at will, though doing this would drain the amount of anomalous energy he had. Mortal Form In his mortal form, the Voice was much more limited in what he could do, but could still create albeit using up an immense amount of energy. He also was able to manipulate his form at will, but akin to an Orblorng he could only stretch out his body as much as physical limits would allow.